Ils se détestent mais ils se ressemblent
by Lea Dramione
Summary: Drago Malefoy cherche Hermione Granger . Hermione cherche Drago. Au début se n'étais qu'un jeu , puis c'est devenus de l'amour pure. Nos Préfets-en-Chefs favoris vont passaient une 7ème année trés mouvementée ...
1. 1:Tout commence dans l'escalier

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Vous allez bien ! moi oui :) !**

**de l'inspiration est venu et j'ai eu envis de vous ecrire tous ça . C'est ma première fic , soyer indulgents ! **

**Désoler pour les fautes , moi et l'orto ça fais 3 ...**

**Dite moi se que vous en penser !**

**A oui , j'oublie , quand je marque PDV cela veux dire Point De Vue OU Point De Vie ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**a plus !**

* * *

Ils se détestent, mais ils se ressemblent.

I : Tous commence dans un escalier ;

**PDV extérieur **

Hermione Granger marchait vite dans le couloir. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant la sonnerie qui signaler la reprise des cours, et elle s'était rendue compte lors du repas de midi, qu'elle avait oublié son manuel de potion dans son dortoir le matin.

Surtout que le cours d'après était un cours important pour la préparation des ASPICs. Même si c'était un cours un commun avec les Serpantards, c'était important les ASPICs !

Il lui restait deux étage à monté , quand elle se souvint d'un passage secret qu'elle utilisée avec ses meilleurs amis , Harry Potter et Ron Wesley , assez souvent pour le traversait les yeux fermés . Elle allat donc vers le tableau de Nicolas Flamel , et elle lui lança :

- Elexir de longue vie !

- Mais , je n'ai pas posait ma question ! Répondit-il .

- Monsieur Flamel , je vous en pris je suis en retard !

- Bien. Dit-il ,avant de pivoter vers l'avant pour la faire passait dans les escaliers .

Elle s'engoufrat dans les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale . Puis six mètres plus loin, alors qu'elle regardait ses peids, elle percutat quelque chose de dure et grand . Elle redressa légèrement la tête , pour voir le torse d'un garçon bien batis . Elle relava encore un peut la tête pour voir une cheveulure blonde presque blanc , des yeux gris , un tein pale et des lèvre tirées en un sourire en coin qu'elle méprisée tant : Drago Malefoy ! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur , maintenan il ne manquai plus que lui !

- Dégage Malefoy !

- Un problème Granger ?

- Oui j'ai un problème , même deux ! Et le premier c'est toi ! Maintenant vas t-en je veux passer je vais être en retard !

- Tu sais Granger, je penser que depuis les sept ans que tu as fréquenter Poudlard, tu savais que les cachots c'étais en bas, et pas en haut de la tour d'astronomie! Dit il ironiquement .

- Tu fais chier Malefoy ! Et d'allieur ,tu fait quoi ici au juste , toi aussi tu est en retard !

- Moi ! Mais je peut être en retard autan que je le veux , Rogue m'adore ! En revanche toi il te …

- Ta gueule ! Coupa t-elle , elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite .

- Quel vocabulaire Granger !

_« Quel enfoiré ce mec ! Je comprend pourquoi il est à Serpantard ! » _pensa-t-elle .

- Pfff … soupira-t-elle .

Tant pis pour le livre , Harry allait lui partagerle sien . Tandis qu'elle maudissait Malefoy , elle sentit des bras puissants la tirée vers l'arrière alors qu'elle repartait à la quatrième vitesse vers le bas de l'escalier . Le choc la fit atterir dans les bras de Malefoy. Cette position était plustôt pour les personnes en couple , mais la ce n'étais pas le cas !

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les océan gris de Malefoy et elle ne put s'empéchée de penser : _« Les six années de Quidditch qu'il a fait ne lui ont pas fait de mal … Je comprend pourquoi toute les filles veulent couché avec lui … quoi ? Attend la Hermione , ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse de ces puttes ! Beurk! » _

- Lache moi Malefoy . Dit-elle calmement .

- … Profite … Tout les Malefoy ne feraient pas ça ! Lui dit-il enavec son sourire en coin .

Elle se décolla temps bien que mal de lui , et elle repartit vers les cachots quelle détester tant .

**PDV Harry **

- Mais que fait Hermione ? demandai-je à Ron .

- Je ne sais pas elle a dit qu'elle étais partie chercher son livre de potion dans son dortoir . Me répondit-il .

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue fit entrer ses élèves les Serpantards avant nous les Griffondors.

Mais bon sang Hermione , tu es ou ?

* * *

**Alors , alors ?ALORS ?**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Sachez que meme si vous n'aimez pas je met la suite !**

**Reviews s'il vous plait ! **

**Une review , et vous rencontrerez Drago ou Hermione dans un escalier ! ;)**

**A plus !**


	2. 2: Le cours de potion

II : Le cours de potions.

**PDV Hermione **

Arrivée devant la salle de potions, je frappai et j'entrai. A ma vue les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent en un de ses sourire typique et il me lança :

- Miss Granger.

- Pardonner-moi pour le retard Monsieur. Dis-je.

- Ce n'est rien, mais malheureusement, 10 point serons retirer à Gryffondors pour un retard non excusable !

- Mais …

Je m'enfonçais… Je partis donc au fond de la salle pour m'assoir entre Harry et Ron.

_« Et merde ! Il fait chier ce Rogue ! Et Malefoy aussi … Je me ratraperai en Méthamorphose … » _pensais-je .

Soudain Malefoy entra dans la pièce sans frapper .

- Désoler pour le retard . Dit-il .

- Ce n'est rien Mr Malefoy , a votre place je vous pris . Dit simplement Rogue .

_« De quoi ?! Mais ça veux dire que lui n'aura pas de points en moin ?! Quel con ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! »_

- Nous aussi Hermione on le hais . Me dit Harry , à voix basse .

Oups … J'avais penser à voix haute … ça m'arrive souvent … quand je suis en colère …

- Mais , lui … Il … Il n'aura pas de points en moin ! Lui chuchotais-je, en colère .

- Ont sais Mione … me dit Ron en me carressant doucement le dos . Mais t'en fait pas-tu te ratrapera en Méthamorphose tout à l'heure !

- Oui .

Je souris tristement, et je me mis à écouter le professeur de Potions .

- … La méthode pour faire votre potion se touve à la page 9 de votre irez chercher les ingrédients nescaissère dans l'armoire .Des questions? Bien. Reprit-il, apparament ,il n'attendait pas de réponces .

- Je vais vous chercher les ingrédients . Dis-je à Harry et Ron .

Et je partis donc pour l'armoire .

**PDV Harry **

- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que Malefoy sois arriver juste après Hermione ? Dis-je à Ron .

- Si… Mais j'espère qu'il ne lui à rien fait .

Il regardait Malefoy se dirriger vers l'armoire ou il n'y avait que Hermione pour l'intant .

**PDV Drago **

Je m'assi entre Blaise Zabini et Théodor Nott , mes meilleurs amis.

Pansy Parkinson qui était derière nous, assise à coté de Milllicent Bulstrod,m'appela :

- Drago … Tu étais où ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Oui ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis !


	3. 3: La salle de classe

III : Rapprochement

**PDV Drago**

- Drago, tu étais ou ? Me demanda Pansy.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Oui ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis !

Elle avait raison. Encore une fois ! Blaise me regardait avec des yeux perçant :

- T'a quoi en ce moment Dray ? Dès que l'on parle de Granger, tu es en éveil totale !

-…

- Dray, répond !

- Laissez tomber ! Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire d'ingrédients. J'ai vu Granger y allait, et je voudrais la taquiner un peu …

**PDV Hermione**

C'est encore en colère que je traversai la salle pour aller vers l'armoireà ingrédients. Première arrivée première servie. Et c'est quand je voulu attraper un bocal que je senti quelqu'un se frotter à moi. Je frissonnai. C'était un torse de garçon, bien bâti apparemment, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir …

**PDV Drago**

Je me collais à elle pour pouvoir attraper des ingrédients … ou pour l'embêter j'avoue ! Je la sentie frissonner. Elle stoppa son geste, tourna sa tête vers moi, puis, au moment ou je lui faisais mon sourire charmeur, elle tourna bien vite la tête vers l'armoire, et elle reprit son occupation. Pour attraper je ne sais quoi, elle dut lever le bras et se hisser sur sa pointe de pieds. J'en profitai donc pour la chatouiller au niveau de ses côtes, ce qui eu l'effet que je voulais. Elle se cambra légèrement et elle essaya de ne pas rire …

**PDV Hermione **

Malgré que je ne voyais pas la personne dans mon dos je me dis que s'a pouvait être Ron … Et oui, ce rouquin me drague. Nous sommes sortaient ensemble5 mois, j'ai mis un terme à notre histoire, pour moi, c'étais trop tôt , après tout la guerre n'étais apeine fini … je voulais … faire une pause quoi !Mais de combien de temps ?

_« Ron! Il n'est jamais à court d'iée celui-la ! »_

Doucement, je me retourna . Puis quand je vis une cheuvelure blonde et pas rousse , je retourna la tête vite fait bien fait vers l'armoire . Un eseule personne avait ces cheveux blond aussi clairs …

Dans quel pétrin je suis ? Dans l'espace d'apeine une heure je me suis retrouvait trois fois collée à lui !

Je fis comme si de rien n'étais et je repris mes occupations . Puis je vis un ingrédients qu'il me fallait tout en haut de l'amoire. Maleuhreusement pour moi , cette armoire est très haute ! Je me m' hissa sur la pointe de pied , tendis le bras bien haut pour attraper le bocal , quand soudain , je réagis instinctivement , mon corp se cambra sur le côté gauche : Malefoy me chatouillait ! En plus il a trouvait le point sensible mes côtes …

Je me retin de ne pas rire … Ce qui est très dur …

**PDV Drago**

Elle étais rouge de genne et elle se retenais de ne pas rire , mais apparement ce n'étais pas une mince affaire ! J'étais amusé de mon effet et je ne pus m'empécher de sourire .

**PDV extérieur .**

_« Ce type est un taré ! » _pensa Hermione

De sa main gauche qui n'était pas occupée , elle pinça Malefoy à la mainpour qu'il arrete , ce qu'il fit.

_« Ouf ! Enfin ! » _pensa-t-elle

Elle chopa le bocal , puis elle partit à la quatrième vitesse vers la table qu'elle partageait avec Ron et Harry . Elle ne voulait pas leurs parler de ce que faisait Malefoy depuis une heure ; Ils allaient lui petter la gueule et elle ne voulait pas . Ne pensez pas qu'elle défendait la tête de foouine , non , c'est parcequ'elle voulait lui régler son compte elle-même à la fin du cours.C'est encore rouge qu'elle arriva à la table .

- Ca va Hermione ? Lui demanda Ron . Tu es toute rouge ?

- Oui ça va Ron , merci . Ne t'inquiete pas , c'est … la chaleur des chaudrons .

**PDV Drago **

Granger partie , je me résolu donc à prendre ce qu'il me faut et je repartit à ma table la ou étaient mais amis .

- Drago ? M'appella Milli .

- …

- Drago ?!

- … Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? A quoi tu joue ?

- Pour rien ! Répondi-je

Je suis très bon comédien … Sauf avec mes amis , ils me connaissent trop …

- Mais tu te fous de nous la? déclara Pansy.

- Silence . Coupa Rogue .

Pour une fois , je suis contant de l'avoir comme prof . Ca m'évitera demejustifier à Pansy et au autre .

**PDV Extérieur .**

Le cour de deux heures étan terminer , Hermione rangea ses afaire à une vitesse fulgurante, pour pouvoir vite sortir de cette salle . Elle l'attendait l'autre blondinet à la tête de fouine ! Il allait voir !

Quand elle le vit sortir de la salle , elle attendit qu'il soit assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir lui attraper sa cravate vert et argent elle le tira non-chalement vers une vielle salle de classe vide . Avant de rentrer dans la salle , elle aperçut Ron et Harry lui jetter des regards interrogateurs , mais tans pis . Elle entra puis elle se retourna vers Malefoy il avait son sourire typiquement Malefoyen sur le visage, elle lui dit en lachant sa cravate :

- C'est quoi ton probleme Malefoy ?

- Moi ? Mais riend u tout !

- Menteur !

- Aller , avoue Gra,nger !

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que tu n'est pas indifferente quand je te touche ou quand je te carresse !

- … Mais tu es vraiment un … Un enfoiré toi ! Tu sais ou tu te les met tes carresse !?

- Oh du calme Granger Je parle personne civilisée ici ! Ok ? Je suis pas un psychopate hein ?!

Il s'étais raprochée dangereusement d'elle . Et à présent , elle était collée entre lui et le mur .

- Je n'est jamais dit ça§

- Peut être … Mais tu le pense parfois ?!

Elle tremblée légèrement et elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine .


	4. 4 : Sadique

**Salut a tous Me revoila avec le chapitre trois !**

**Dans se chapitre vous rencontrerais des « **_**n.d.a » **_**ça veux dire note de l'auteur , donc commentaure de moi !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et aussi bonne année ! ;)**

_« Ca prend une mauvaise tournure pour moi ! » _pensa Hermione

_« Ca devient intéressent … »_ pensa Drago

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle si c'étais possible . Il penchât légèrement la tête en avant vers elle . Elle avait la respiration haletante . Et c'est quand il se pencha encore plus vers elle , qu'elle lui colla fortement sa main droite sur sa joue gauche

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ?

- Tu sais … ce que tu … allai faire la ?

- … Oui , parfaitement !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment , puis elle parti rapidement hors de la salle .

**PDV Hermione **

Quand je sortit de la salle, je vis Harry et Ron qui m'attendaient. Et merde! Je n'avais pas insonoriser la pièce ! Ils ont tout entendu !

- Hermione … commença Ron

- Stop ! Coupai-je . On va être en retard en métamorphose !

De ce fait je partie vers la salle du cour suivant. Arrivée devant la porte , je fut très déçue. Harry et Ron me rejoignirent bien vite et je leur lis l'affiche qui étais placardée sur la porte :

_« Votre professeur de métamorphose est absente cette heure-ci ,_

_Vous avez une heure de temps libre . »_

- Super ! Dit je . Je ne vais pas pouvoir rattrapé mes points que j'ai perdu !

- Ce n'est pas grave Mione , tu aura d'autre occasions , à la place tu pouras nous expliquer se que tu faisait avec Malefoy dans cette salle , et pourquoi il en est sortit avec la trace de ta main sur sa joue gauche ? Me lança Harrry.

Lui et Ron avaient les sourciles fronçaient , les bras croisaient , je vais avoir du mal à leurs faire gober n'importe quoi . On dirait de vrai frères jumeaux !

- Mais … qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demandai-je .

J'essayais de faire une tête d'inocente, car je suis une très bonne comédienne, sauf avec mes amis, il me connaissent trop !

Soudain, sans que je l'entende , une Poufsoufle arriva devant moi, et me demanda :

- Hermione Granger ?

- Oui ?

- Le professeur McGonagal t'attend dans son bureau avec Drago Malefoy .

- Ok , merci !

Quand la fille fut partie, je jetta un regard à Harry et à Ron. Si cela aurait étais possinle , ils aurait les sourciles encore plus fronçaient.

Je leur fit un sourire timide pour les rassurer mais mes meilleurs ams ne sont pas « cons » …

- On t'accompagnent jusqu'au bureau . Me dit Ron .

- Non ! Coupai-je . C'est bon ! Je suis assez grande pour y allait seule !

- Mais Hermione ,Malefoy est un mec qui n'a qu'un objectif : avoir eu toute les filles de 6 ème et 7 ème année dans son lit ! Et il me semble que tu es sur la liste de celle qui ne sont pas encore passée !

- Pfff , Harry ! Tu te fait du soucit pour moi ? Doit-je vous rappeler a tout les deux que je suis une fille et par dessu cela une sorcière . Et oui , une fille sa colle des gifles , une sorcière sa jette des sorts ! Répliquai-je avec un sourire niais sur le visage .

Satisfaite de mon effet je leur fit un beau sourire , les embrassa sur la joue et je partie seule vers le bureau de McGonagall .

**PDV Drago **_**(**__nda: ceci ce passe après qu'Hermione est mis une gifle a Drago __**)**_

Quand je sortit pour suivre Granger , qui sortait de la salle encourant, je vit Potter et Weasleyqui la regarder s'enfuir . Puis ils tournèrent leur regards vers moi , plus spécialement vers ma joue gauche qui me brullée . Elle devait être très rouge vu leur têtes ! Et ils partirent vite rejondre Granger .

_« Bon débara ! Pourvu que Granger ne dira rien de ce qui c'est passer … »_

Je me dirigea vers les toilette pour voir ma joue : Granger étais très forte à ce jeu qui étais de coller des gifles … celle-ci étais ma deuxième de sa part et je ppense pas la dernière ! Je mis de l'eau dessu puis je ressorti et je croisa une gamine de Poufsoufle :

- Drago Malefoy ? Demandat-elle

_« Encore une fan ! Ah que c'est dure la vie de V.I.P * ! »_

- Oui ? Répondi-je , non-chalant .

- Tu es attendu dans le bureau de McGonagall avec Hermone Granger. Voici le mot-de-passe . Medit-elle en me donnant un morceau de parchemin

- Ok …

Je ju le papier , il étais marquait : « _Bartie Crochue »_

_« Ca crain … cette vielle folle n'a rien trouver de mieu que le nom d'une créatrice de bonbons … Ahh les vieux … »_

C'est donc en pensant de tout et de rien que je me dirigeai vers le bureau de McGonagall… enfin si je pensai à quelque chose , ou plutôt à quelqu'un : Granger .

**PDV éxtérieur .**

Quand Hermione arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de McGonagall , elle se rendit compte d'une chose :elle n'avait pas le mot de passe !

_« Je suis idiote ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas demandait à laPoufsoufle ? » _Pensat-elle .

En colère , ele donna un coup de pied dans le mur

- Aïe ! S'écriat -elle (_ n.d.a : et oui Hermione, un mur en pierre, ça fait mal !)_

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que se serai mieu avec le mot-de-passe Granger ? Questiona Malefoy qui venait d'arriver .

Il avait toute la scène de loin et maintenant il rigoler bien d'elle .

_«Allait Granger chacun son tour!» __**(**__n.d.a: la, je fait passer Drago pour un sadique * ! __**)**_

- C'est bon t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule? Parce que la prof nous attend la! Repris la lione .

- ouai… mais n'empèche que c'étais marant ! Quand je vais dire ça à Blaise et aux autre …

- Tu ne leur dira rien du tout ! Coupa-t-elle

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il avait repris son serieux mais il avait toujours ce maudit sourire en coin .

- Parce que sinon …commença t elle sans avoir le temps de finir .

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu le regrettera …

- D'accord. Dit-il, au plus grand étonement d'Hermione .Mais à une condition, tu me laisse finir se que j'ai commeçai tout à l'heure …

A présent , il se raprochai dangereusement d' elle

- Je … euh … la … prof nous attend la …. Béguaya-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de Malefoy .C'est quoi le mot-de-passe ?

- Bartie Crochue .

- Malefoy , arrete . Dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel .

- Mais je suis sérieux § dit le blond , innocentement .

Hermione se demenda si c'étais encore une des blagues du serpantard pour se moquer d'elle , elle dit a la guargouille le mot-de-passe et celle-ci disparu sur le coté pour laisser apparètre un escalier tournant qu'elle monta Malefoy sur ses talon .

Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte . Hermione frapa et une voix les invita à entrer .

**Voila ! **

**Mot de vocabulaire que j'ai découvert :**

*** ****VIP****: traduit de l'anglais, ça veux dire: personne très importante .**

*** ****Sadique ****: (def du dictionnaire ) Qui fait preuve de sadisme . **_**( ça nous avance !) **_**Qui magnifeste une méchanceté, une cruauté systématique et grtuite . **_**( C'est peut être un peut fort pour qualifier notre Drago , donc on va dire que c'est Hermione qui pense qu'il est comme ça , mais en vrai , il ne l'ai pas . Ok? )**_

**Sadisme :**** Plaisir a voir soufrir les autre : cruauté . **_**(La aussi c'est un peut fort , on va faire comme pour la def de sadique … même si Drago a légèrement rigoler d'Hermione …. ;) )**_

**Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui …**

**C'est bientôt la fin des vacances donc je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir mettre le chapitre suivant …. **

**Et n'oublier pas mes review ! °_°**

**;) a plus ,**

**Lea Dramione .**


	5. 5: Vous avez étaient nommé

**Salut tous le monde ! **

**Voila le chapitre 5. **

**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez pourquoi Drago et Hermione ont étaient convoquaient ,dans ce chapitre , il n'y a que Drago , Hermione et la Directrice Mc Gonagall . **

**MERCI de continuer a lire mon histoire , bonne lecture !**

Ils entraient dans le bureau directoriale . C'est une directrice joyeuse qui les accueillis :

- Entrez , entrez . Fit -elle

Malefoy, en grand gentlemen et au plus grand étonnement de la brune , lança entrer celle-ci avant lui .

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire timide . La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce bureau ,c'étais à la fin du mois de Mai , à la fin de la guerre , de la bataille finale , et que Harry les avaient menaient elle et Ron dans ce bureau avec la baguette de Sureau , pour voir Dumbledors .

Ces triste pensée de la guerre lui fit montée les larmes au yeux . Mais elle les refoula bien vite , tout était fini à présent .

- Bien ,commença la directrice du collège . Si je vous est convoquaient tout les deux , c'est parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous .

_« Pour nous deux ? Ensemble ? » _pensa Hermione .

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veux la vielle ? » _pensa Drago

- Félicitation jeune gents , vous avez étaient nommés Préfète et Préfet-en-Chef ! Leur dit McGonagall

Émue , Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre **(**_n.d.a: je serai pareil à sa place ! _**)**

- Nous ? … mais … je … merci Professeur .

- Merci Professeur . Dit simplement Drago .

Les sangs-purs comme lui cachaient bien leur émotions , mais dans les yeux de Drago , ont pouvait voir qu'il était content de ce privilège .

- Mais vous le méritaient tous les deux! Repris la directrice , avec un sourire . Mais , il y a des conditions .

_« évidement ! » _pensa Drago .

- Premièrement vous ne devez plus vous chamailler comme vous le faites si bien et si souvent , du moins , pas devant les autres élèves . Vous devez montrer l'exemple .Vous auraient également un certain nombre de tache à accomplir .

- Dans quel genre ? Demanda le blond .

- Vous devez faire des rondes nocturnes de 20 heure 30 à 22 heure . Pour vérifier que tous les élèves respecte le couvre feu . Mais vous devrez rentrer avant 22h 10 , ce qui vous fait une marge de dix minutes . Il se peut que quand il y a une retenue que les professeurs ne pourrons pas garder , je vous en chargerai. Vous pouvaient également donner des points , mais aussi en faire perdre . Mais avec modération . Vous serai également chargeaient des décorations de la grande salle aux moment de fêtes , et lors des bals vous devraient ,comme le vaux la tradition ,y allaient ensemble .

_« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » _pensa Hermione

- Et vous devrez également cohabitaient ensemble durant toute l'année .

McGonagall fit une pose pour voir leur réactions , et elle fut amusée de ce qu'elle voyer :

Drago avait les sourcilles tellement haut !

Hermione avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes , et la bouche ouverte :

_« Oh non , pas lui ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi lui ?! Quel enfer je vais vivre pendant un an ? »_

_« Oh non … pas Miss-je-sais-tous ! Qui va vivre un enfer pendant un an ? Elle ou moi ?! » _pensa le blond .

- Professeur , vous êtes sure de ce que vous faites ? Demanda prudemment Hermione .

- Bien sure ! Je suis sure que vous pouvaient être des gents civilisés pendant un an je ne vous demande pas plus .

-J'espère bien . Marmonna Drago .

Heureusement pour lui , personne ne l'avais entendus .

- Bien , maintenant , je vais vous conduire à vos appartement . Suivaient-moi je vous pris .

Ils partirent tous les trios vers le septième étage . Le professeur s'arrêta devant un grand tableau représentant un phénix **(**_ nda : pas trop imaginaire je sais , mais dans les livre de JKR c'est l'animale que j'adore ! _**)**

- Vous pourraient choisir votre mot-de-passe . Repris McGonagall

Et elle les fient entrer dans l'appartement .

Il étaient beau , chaleureux , de bonne taille pour deux personnes . En face de la porte ont pouvaient voir deux canapés rouges ,pour trois personnes chacun , faces à faces , entre les deux il y avait une petite table basse et il y avait une cheminée , ou un feu crépitait . Face à la cheminée , il y avait deux fauteuils ,hauts et rouge également . Les murs étaient beiges avec trois portes , deux a droite une à gauche .

- Bien , c'est ici que je vous laisse . Voter première ronde est a 20 h 3à ne l'oublier pas . Vous reviendrez ici quand elle sera finie . Au revoir . Fit la directrice , avant de partir .

- Au revoir professeur . Dit aimablement Hermione.

**PDV Hermione **

Je l'adore déjà ! Il est jolis , grand ect … Quoi ? Mais non je ne parle pas de Malefoy ! Je parle de l'appart !

Sérieux , je pense que cette année ne sera pas rouge et or mais plutôt … vert et argent …

J'ouvris une porte sur la droite . Une chambre s'ouvris a moi , elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor , ce qui me mis tout de suite à l'aise .Il y avait un bureau , un lit a baldaquin deux personnes ( non mais vraiment , ils s'imagine quoi ?)

Je sortis de ma chambre et je croisa Malefoy qui sortait de la pièce d'en face . J'en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes au passage . Dans la pièce ou j'entrer , il y avait deux lavabos , un beau miroir comme dans les centres commerciales dans Londre , **(**_nda : a vrai dire j'en sais rien mais en tout cas , en Frace c'est comme ça ! _**)**

Je contemplais la salle de bain , quand Malefoy m'appella :

- Granger !

- Quoi ?

- Il nous faut un mot de passe !

- Ah oui , et tu as une idée ? Demandai-je en sortan de la salle de bain.

Il était assi dans l'un des canapé et il me regardait . Il aussa les épaules , en signe qu'il n'en avait pas .

- Kappa . Repris je .**(**_nda : Livre les animaux fantastique , page 85_**)**

- C'est pas un démon des eaux Japonais ce truc ?

- Si , c'est bien je voit que tu as au moin une fois ouvert ton livre _Les animaux fantastics _.

Il me lança un éclair du regard .

- Ok . Donc , je vais chercher mes affaires et toi aussi . Et quand nous les aurons installer , et que nous aurons dinait ce sera l'heure de la ronde . Dis-je d'une traite .

-C'est sincro mais c'est ok .

A peine eut-il finit de me parler que je partis pour la tour des Gryffondors .

Cette année va hyper bien se passée …


	6. 6 : discutions et instalation

**Bonjour les gents ! **

**Vous allez bien ? **

**Désolée , mais je ne fait pas partie des filles qui ont le courage de poster un chapitre par semaine ou par jours , il faudrait m'expliquer COMMENT elles font !? **

**Bonne Lecture , n'oublier pas de mettre une reviews à la fin , ;) merci !**

J'entris dans la salle commune , ou j'y trouva Harry , Ron et Ginny qui papotaient .

- Mione ! Tu en à mis du temps , Malefoy ne t'a rien fait au moins ?!

Ca c'est Harry , toujours protecteur , il ne changera jamais !

Je leva les yeux au ciel .

- Ne t'inquiet pas , il ne c'est rien passer avec Malefoy , si j'ai étais si longue comme tu dit , c'est parce que … McGonagall m'a nommée Préfète en chef ! Dis-je , tous sourire . Avec Malefoy …

- Mais c'est géniale Mione ! En plus avec Malefoy , tu pourra te faire plaisir de temps en temps ! Me dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil .

-Ginny ! S'indigna Harry . Ne me dit pas que tu pense que Mione et Malefoy vont …

-Mais non Harry ! Coupa sa petite amie , Je penser plutôt a lui lancer quelque insulte de temps en temps le faire chier quoi !

-Mais vous savez que les préfets en chef doivent virent ensemble dans un appartement au 7 ème étages et pendant un ans … Repris-je. Et ils doivent faire certaine 'taches' ensemble …

- Mais c'est géniale ! Me lança Ginny

- NAN ! S'exclamaient Harry et Ron , ensemble .

Je leva encore les yeux au ciel , et je leur dit :

- Ne vous inquiétaient pas , je n'ai pas peur de lui . De toute façon , je sais que si il me fait quelque chose , vous viendrez lui casser la gueule .

- Et tu as raison , tu nous tien au courant au moindre de ses faux pas .

- Bien sure . Je vais faire ma valise .

- Je viens avec toi . Me dit Ginny .

_« Harry et Ron se prennent vraiment pour mes frères , enfin , Ron un peu plus , je crois . » _pensai-je

Une fois arrivée là-haut , Ginny s'assit sur mon lit , et elle entama un de mes magazines .

Je posa ma valise à coté d'elle et commença à la remplir.

Après un cour silence , Ginny me demanda :

- Tu as lu le dernier numéro de sorcière Hebdo ? Celui de la rentrée ?

- Vaguement.

- Mais tu as vu que c'étais un numéro spéciale Poudlard ?

- Oui c'est écris en grand sur la première page .

- Mon frère d'éteins sur toi ! S'exaspéra la rousse . Et tu as lu le sommaire ?

- Oui .

- Tu as vu qu'il y a une page pour les célébrité de 7 ème année ?

- Ginny , ne passe pas par 6 baguettes magique , vas droit au but !

- Oui , ben , il y a un article sur Drago Malefoy , et on dit qu'il serai 'le tombeur de Poudlard' . D'après toute les filles il est canon … me dit elle avec un sourire à la Wesley .

- Canon ? Tu rigole ?

- Oh arrête Hermione ! Avoue qu'il est quand même !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me faire avouer des trucs débiles ?

Je savais ou elle voulait en venir , mais non , je ne vais pas l'avouer . Oui je lui avait dit qu'il étais 'Beau …' mais que c'étais un sale 'petit Con !'

- Dans l'article , ont dit que toute les filles de 6è et 7è année sont passaient dans son lit …

- Et ?

- Toute , sauf toi !

- Et toi !

-…oui …

- Ginny , ne dit pas que …

- Stop ! Coupa la rousse , J'aime Harry ! J'ai étais séparée de lui pendant un an , j'ai faillis le perdre lui , et toi et tous les autre par la même occasion .

- Oui bon , j'ai fini ma valise , ne pensons pas à ce passé , il est trop sombre .

- Tu as raison. J e peut t'accompagné à l'appart ,

- Bien sure !

Nous sortîmes de la tour , vers l'appartement .

- Bienvenu dans mon nouveau chez moi ! Dis-je a mon amie avant de rentrée .

Elle regarder l'appart avec itéret , comme si elle voulais le connaitre pas cœur.

- Qui sais peut être qu'un jour se sera moi qui sera Préfete en chef !

- Oui , tu as raison .

Je retrouva ma chambre , et je jetta un sort sur mes affaires pour qu'elles se rangent toute seule .

- Je voit qu'ils vous autorise à dormir tous les deux dans le même lit ! Dit-elle en voyant le lit deux place .

- Ginny … pas de sous entendu …

- Rappelle toi de la discution qu'on à eu tous à l'heure , hein ? Tous peut se bouleverser cette année !

- Stop , c'est bon j'ai compris , tu te fait des films !

Cette rousee est vraiment bizard … Je n'est rien contre les rousse ! La preuve Ginny est ma meilleur amie !

**Alors , ça vous à plus ? **

**Moi j'adore Ginny , elle ressemble a une de mes amie , Margaux , une rousse elle aussi , et donc je me suis inspiré d'elle pour Ginny … **

**Enfin , bref , dites moi s'il vous plait , ce que vous en penser !**

**Merci de suivre l'histore , ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**A la prochaine , **

**Bizzz ,**

**Léa Dramione . **


End file.
